The One
by XellAn-Chan
Summary: a small Lina and Gourry song fic...i love this song! ^_^


The One by XellAn-Chan (disclaimer: i do not own the rights to either Slayers or the song "the One" etc. ect...)  
  
**************************  
  
"It's night time. It's dark. Boy, it sure does get dark around here...the moon isn't out. That's why it's dark. Too bad. I like it when the moon is out; it makes her so pretty...." These are the thoughts crowding Gourry Gabriev's head as he sits in the dark keeping watch over the small sorceress asleep beside him. He smiles as he peers through the darkness at Lina Inverse. She's asleep on the ground, all curled up, her hair falling across her face. As he looks at her, he has a strong desire to touch that pretty face, to brush away the firey tresses, to wake her up right then and tell her just how much he loves her. But no, this cannot be done. He'd get himself all mixed up trying to tell her and she'd get mad.  
  
No rush though  
  
I need your touch  
  
"She thinks I'm stupid," he muses, "thinks I don't understand anything. But I do. I know that I love her and I know she wouldn't believe me if I told her. And I know she wouldn't be comfortable knowing that. Because I treat her like a kid and she thinks that's all I see her as. She doesn't know...she doesn't want to know, because she doesn't see herself as some one who's in love...she's too tough for that, she'd never let me tell her I love her." He twirls a strand of his hair around his finger and yawns. All this thinking is making him tired. "She needs to learn it on her own," he finally decides, "She needs to love me too."  
  
I won't rush your heart  
  
Until you feel on solid ground  
  
Until your strength is found, Girl  
  
As he drifts off to sleep, Gourry makes himself a promise, one, upon waking, he'll probably forget. He won't leave Lina alone. He'll follow behind her every step of the way, allowing her to see that he won't let her alone, that he won't leave and he'll do his best to make her happy. He wants to please her, to help her understand that he loves her, and to give her the courage and strength to love him back.  
  
I'll fill those canyons in your soul  
  
Like a river lead you home  
  
And I'll walk a step behind  
  
In the shadows so you shine  
  
Just ask it will be done  
  
And I will prove my love  
  
Until you're sure that I'm "the one"  
  
Lina stretches as she awakes. It's morning, the beginning of a glorious day, and the sun is out. Gourry is asleep beside her, a smile on his face. She herself smiles as she ponders what he may be dreaming about --food, no doubt. But there is no time to stay there and sleep, there are things which must be done. Sighing, she nudges him. "Gourry, wake up." He opens one blue eye. "S'morning already?" He mumbles drowsily. "Of course it's morning. Get up. We've got things to do." She's eager to get going. "But Lina..." "No 'buts.' I'm hungry and I don't wanna be here all morning." He sits up. For whatever reason, his memory banks decided to retain the thoughts of the previous night and he almost tells her how he feels about her. Almost.  
  
Trust in me and you'll find a heart so true  
  
All I want to do is give the best of me to you  
  
And stand beside you  
  
Instead, he stands up. Lina is gathering wood for a fire. "Go find something to eat, Gourry." She tells him. He nods. Tramping off through the underbrush, he recalls the decision he made the night before -where ever Lina goes, he goes. What she wants him to do, he does. All she has to does is tell him where they are going and he'll follow. No matter what. "And someday," he tells himself, "she'll know. Someday I'll tell her. And...and someday she'll love me too..."  
  
Just ask it will be done  
  
And I will prove my love  
  
Until you're sure that I'm "the one"  
  
***************************** Author's note: that's it. i'm done. short and sweet, created from one of my favorite songs. and yes, to any Gary fan, i did leave a verse out. it didn't fit so why bother putting it there? i hope you liked this...the only Slayers couple i'm real gung-ho about is Lina and Gourry. ^_^ 


End file.
